In general, the present invention relates to a recording/reproduction apparatus, a recording/reproduction method, an input/output apparatus, an input/output method, a storage apparatus, an information transmitting apparatus an information processing apparatus and an information processing method. To be more specific, the present invention relates to a recording/reproduction apparatus, a recording/reproduction method, an input/output apparatus, an input/output method, a storage apparatus, an information transmitting apparatus, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that allow an index to data stored in a recording medium to be obtained with ease.
Cassette tapes and optical discs used in recording/reproduction apparatuses such as a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) and an optical-disc drive for recording and reproducing images and sounds are normally organized and controlled by utilizing index cards each used for recording an index to data recorded in the cassette tape or the optical disc such as information on the data including a recording date and a recording time of the data. Usually, an index card is coated with paste on the rear surface thereof which allows the index card to be stuck to a cassette tape or a disc. The user writes down information on data recorded in a cassette tape or a disk including a recording date and a recording time on such an index card and then sticks the index card on the cassette tape or the disc.
By the way, an electronic apparatus having a function known as a tape navigation is available. Such an electronic apparatus is used for rewinding a cassette tape to a start position when the cassette tape is mounted on the main body of a recording/reproduction apparatus or for positioning the head employed in the recording/reproduction apparatus at the start position of a disc when the disc is mounted on the main body of a recording/reproduction apparatus. Then, a reproduction operation is once carried out in order to display some of the contents of the cassette tape or the disc.
As an alternative, a seal with a bar code of the serial number of a cassette tape printed thereon is stuck to the cassette tape. The seal can then be used for identifying the cassette tape. As another alternative, an index to data recorded in each cassette tape can be stored in a host/target apparatus. When the cassette tape is mounted on the host/target apparatus, an index to data recorded in the cassette tape is displayed.
In addition, for cassette tapes and discs for use in a rental business, rental data is controlled typically by using a ledger or a PC. In this case, a bar code representing control information such as the serial number of a cassette tape or a disc is printed on a label such as a seal which is then stuck to the cassette tape or the disc.
In the case of an index card, however, the user himself must enter information on data recorded in the cassette tape or disc such as a recording date and a recording time by either writing the information with the hand or printing it, raising a problem of very cumbersome work.
In addition, as time goes by after data has been recorded, the user may forget the contents of the recording medium such as a cassette tape. In this case, the user verifies the contents of the cassette tape by playing back, rewinding or fast feeding the tape and then entering information on data recorded in the cassette tape including a recording date and a recording time, giving rise to a problem of cumbersome work.
In spite of the fact that an electronic apparatus having a function known as a tape navigation as described above is available, the contents of a cassette tape or a disc can not be known unless some of the contents are once reproduced after finding the start position of the cassette tape by rewinding the cassette tape or positioning the head employed in the apparatus at the start position of the disc. There is also adopted a method whereby a seal with a bar code of the serial number of a cassette tape printed thereon is stuck to the cassette tape for identifying the cassette tape, and an index to data recorded in each cassette tape is stored in a host/target apparatus. In this case, however, the cassette tape has to be mounted on the main body of the host/target apparatus, raising a problem of cumbersome work.
In the case of cassette tapes and discs for use in a rental business, there is encountered a problem that it is impossible to obtain information such as the borrowing period and the number of times data has been reproduced from a borrowed cassette tape or a disc.